The invention concerns a developing drum for photographic material with an axially closing cover, the cover being fitted externally with a funnel for the filling of photo-chemical working solutions, and internally with a filling cup around the spout of the funnel, the cup having lateral drain openings near the cover.
Working solutions for the processing of photographic material in tank-type developing drums are at temperatures up to 40.degree. C. Besides an expeditious manner of working, this also requires precise maintenance, within the most narrow limits, of both, processing periods and the prescribed temperatures. For an exact adjustment of the processing temperatures, heating equipment is known, where the measured working solutions in bottles are kept at the prescribed temperature in a water bath. For smaller quantities of processing solution such installations are too costly because the entire quantity of the solution has to be heated at one time. With a known device for the measuring of smaller amounts of working solution at the prescribed temperature, the solution is kept in a plastic bottle with a graduate placed on its top. By compressing the bottle, the required amount of solution is pumped into the graduate. In this instance, the working solution within the bottle can be kept warm, but no more that portion transferred into the measuring cup. The working cup will rather be at room temperature, so that a drop in temperature in the portion of solution contained in it, is unavoidable. Furthermore, this method requires constant observation of the scale on the graduate.